


La pièce ensorcelée

by MelyMelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Lemon, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyMelo/pseuds/MelyMelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une pièce au fond d'un couloir sombre. Si vous y entrez à deux, vous ne pourrez sortir avant de lui avoir donné ce qu'elle veut... PWP. LEMON. Divers couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HGxSS

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

 **Note** :

Je me lance avec ce recueil d'OS dans le PWP. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familier avec ce terme il s'agit d'histoire sous pretexte à écrire un LEMON. J'ai l'habiture d'écrire des slachs et des HPxDM, mais j'avais envie de me diversifier ^^Donc ceci sera un receuil d'OS mettant en scène différent couple. N'hésitez donc pas à me soumettre vos idées de pairing ^^

J'espère que vous trouverez ...disons...intéressant :P

 **BETA** : Merci à Lily Elebore Michaels de corriger aussi ce recueil d'OS ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** HGxSS

Hermione Granger avançait lentement dans les couloirs. Elle tenait dans ses bras une pile de livres qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. Sur cette pile, un autre livre ouvert qu'elle lisait avec passion en évitant comme elle le pouvait les autres élèves sur son passage.

Elle releva enfin les yeux dans un couloir sombre. Elle était seule. À l'évidence, ne faisant pas attention où elle allait, elle s'était perdue. Le couloir était sombre et c'était une impasse. Il n'y avait ni torches, ni tableaux.

Elle regarda de tous les côtés afin d'identifier le lieu où elle se trouvait, mais rien ne lui était familier.

— Où est-ce que je suis?

Retournant sur ses pas, elle aperçut une porte entrouverte.

« _Il y a peut-être quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui pourra me dire où je suis._ »

Elle ouvrit plus grand la porte et entra. C'était une très petite pièce rectangulaire toute en longueur. Une cheminée était allumée dans le fond. Il n'y avait aucun meuble.

Une ombre sortit d'un renfoncement dans le mur.

— Miss Granger?

— Professeur Snape?

Le professeur de Potion semblait très surpris de voir quelqu'un. Il faillit laisser tomber la statuette qu'il portait. Hermione eut l'impression qu'il était moins effrayant que d'ordinaire.

— Non ne fermez pas la….

La porte claqua.

— … porte.

Hermione regarda la porte. Puis son professeur. La porte. Son professeur. La porte. Puis son professeur encore une fois.

— Que… quoi? demanda-t-elle.

— Vous avez fermé la porte, s'énerva-t-il.

— Mais… je…je n'ai pas fait exprès professeur. Je… je me suis perdue… je vais sortir… au revoir professeur.

Severus Snape se passa une main sur le visage.

— Vous n'y arriverez pas miss Granger!

Hermione allait tourner la poignée, mais se retourna.

— Je vous demande pardon?

— Miss Granger, une fois cette porte fermée, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait quand même ouvrir une porte. Mais après un essai infructueux, un deuxième puis un troisième, elle se retourna vers son professeur les yeux pleins d'étonnements.

— Je vous l'avais dit.

Le professeur de potion n'était qu'à deux mètres d'elle et elle pouvait sentir son parfum. Elle se dit d'ailleurs que c'était la première fois qu'elle le remarquait. Son odeur lui rappelait celle paisible et délicate des bois au petit matin après une nuit orageuse.

Elle secoua sa tête.

— Que… je ne comprends pas professeur.

Severus Snape s'approcha d'elle et passa devant elle pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

Son torse effleura sa poitrine tandis qu'il se penchait vers la porte, créant en elle un trouble étrange.

— Vous voyez miss Granger. Fermée.

Severus Snape se redressa et se planta devant elle.

— Vous ne pouvez donc pas écouter quand on vous dit quelque chose!

— Mais! Mais je n'y suis pour rien! La porte s'est refermée d'elle-même.

— OUI! Parce que quand deux personnes entrent dans cette pièce la porte se ferme et refuse de s'ouvrir tant que… oh Granger vous ne pouviez pas faire attention? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette partie du château d'ailleurs?... Non… ne me dites rien… je m'en moque.

L'homme se massait les tempes et Hermione Granger ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était en forme pour un homme de son âge, et à quel point ses doigts étaient longs.

— Mais… qu'est ce que c'est que cette pièce?

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir miss je-sais-tout, que ce château comporte des pièces… comment dire… assez spéciales?

— Vous voulez dire comme la salle sur demande?

Elle commençait à avoir légèrement plus chaud, peut-être avait elle attrapé froid.

— Oui tout à fait. Et bien cette fois, c'est la pièce qui demande!

— Je ne vous suis pas, dit-elle en passant ses doigts sous le col de sa chemise. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

— Oui, moi non plus!

La jeune femme regarda son professeur qui se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Il avait l'air fort et son étreinte devait être réconfortante.

— Oh mon dieu Granger qu'avez-vous fait? Râla l'homme en s'éloignant d'elle.

Hermione posa ses affaires à terre et défît sa cape. Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Sa vision devenait floue et un trouble étrange s'immisçait en elle. De plus ses jambes semblaient trembler comme si elle était en crise d'hypoglycémie.

Elle observa son professeur lui aussi se débarrasser de sa cape et la poser sur la cheminée.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans l'air qui les rendait malades, se dit-elle, car son professeur semblait atteint du même mal qu'elle.

Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle sentit des étranges bruissements dans son bas ventre.

— Professeur?

— Restez où vous êtes Granger! Ordonna-t-il en lui intimant d'un geste de bras de ne pas bouger. Cela ne se peut!

Mais la jeune femme avança tout de même.

— Granger non! Si nous avons un peu de chance quelqu'un se perdra comme vous et viendra ouvrir cette fichue porte!

— Mais professeur, vous non plus, vous n'allez pas bien. Qu'est-ce que fait cette pièce? Est-ce que nous allons mourir?

Severus Snape se mit à rire nerveusement.

— Non Miss nous n'allons ne pas mourir, ou de honte peut-être. Allez vous remettre à l'autre bout de la pièce je vous pris!

Hermione secoua la tête.

— Je n'en ai pas envie professeur, dit elle d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Oh par Merlin! s'indigna le professeur de potion. Allez-vous-en de là Granger.

Severus Snape posa ses mains sur les épaules de son étudiante afin de la faire reculer, mais cela ne réduisit pas le feu qui parcourait à présent son corps, bien au contraire, il le sentit s'embraser de plus belle.

Et sans lâcher les épaules de la jeune femme aux joues rougies il avoua :

— Miss Granger, cette pièce attend quelque chose. Lorsque deux personnes se retrouvent à l'intérieur, elle se ferme jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut. Et vous savez ce que deux personnes peuvent faire lorsqu'elles sont seules… dans une pièce déserte…

Snape laissa planer le suspens au bout de sa phrase et observa le visage de la jeune femme, aux courbes si délicieuses d'ailleurs, s'empourprer de plus en plus.

— Oh non, mais non monsieur! Ce n'est… enfin je ne…, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle appréciait la pression des mains de l'homme sur elle, et cela la troubla davantage. Son bas-ventre s'enflammait de plus en plus. Ô non elle n'était pas souffrante, ou alors souffrait elle du trouble qui s'emparait de beaucoup de ses camarades de classe.

— Oh mon Dieu professeur, est-ce que cette pièce… attendrait de nous… que nous… faisions un duel?

Le professeur leva les yeux au plafond.

— Ciel! Granger vous êtes plus naïve que ce que je croyais!

Et plus innocente aussi, pensa-t-il.

— La pièce s'attend à ce que nous nous adonnions à un autre genre de duel, reprit-il.

Il observa la poitrine ronde et ferme de la jeune femme se soulever de plus en plus vite.

Ne sentez-vous donc pas ce trouble en vous? Demanda-t-il avec fougue.

C'est là que l'étudiante comprit.

— Oh non! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant vainement de se détacher de son professeur, mais son corps le refusait.

— Si.

— Et il n'y a pas un autre moyen? Je veux dire… ce n'est pas légal!

— Vous êtes bien la seule personne qui soit entrée ici et qui ait pensé à l'aspect légal de la chose!

— Oh non! Ce n'est pas possible, paniqua-t-elle.

— Du calme miss Granger. Nous sommes deux personnes avec assez de force et de retenue pour attendre que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la porte! Nous ne sommes pas des animaux!

— Mais ce trouble?

— C'est bien la pièce qui le crée.

— Oh!

Hermione Granger s'éloigna de son professeur et alla tambouriner à la porte.

— À L'AIDE! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE! AU SECOURS!

Et il fallait que ça tombe sur Snape, pensa-t-elle.

L'homme la rejoignit et tenta de la calmer en entravant ses bras.

— Calmez-vous Granger. Vous pensez bien que personne ne peut nous entendre!

Au contact des mains du professeur expérimenté sur sa peau, Hermione frémit. Elle pouvait sentir son corps à quelques millimètres derrière elle.

— Oh Granger, chuchota-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque, cette position n'est pas convenable…

Severus Snape se colla entièrement au dos de la jeune étudiante, mut par un désir incontrôlable et huma ses cheveux.

Hermione ne put cacher son trouble. Toute sa peau fut parcourue de frissons et ses jambes flageolèrent de plus en plus. Les mains du professeur descendirent le long des ses bras lentement lui arrachant un gémissement.

— Non professeur, il ne faut pas, s'indigna-t-elle faussement tout en continuant de gémir.

— Je sais, grogna-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme pour embrasser la peau tendre et ferme.

— Ah professeur!

Hermione ne bougeait pas, succombant aux baisers mordants de son professeur. Ses mains toujours plaquées sur la porte, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, à la fois envahie de désir et honteuse de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le professeur de potion posa les mains sur ses hanches et colla son bassin à ses fesses.

— Ce… ce n'est pas votre baguette n'est-ce pas? demanda la jeune femme

Pour seule réponse elle le sentit se presser encore plus contre ses fesses, ce qui déclencha en elle une excitation toute nouvelle.

Elle sentit ses mains expérimentées caresser son ventre et remonter sur sa poitrine tendue. Les doigts longs et fins défirent les boutons de sa chemise très lentement.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière, ses joues en feu, et sa culotte humide.

Severus Snape pressait son corps à celui de la jeune femme tout en passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Il frottait son érection contre ses fesses bombées et fermes espérant se délivrer de sa frustration.

Ses mains descendirent doucement jusqu'à la jupe plissée et l'une d'elles se fraya un chemin entre elles et le dessous de coton.

— Ah professeur… c'est mal… il ne… ah oui… je veux dire… non… oui…

— Quitte à faire cela Miss Granger, profitez de l'expérience, chuchota-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

Elle ne savait si c'était le souffle de l'homme contre son oreille, le frottement de son érection sur elle ou la présence de cette main sur son sexe, mais la jeune Hermione Granger sentit toute résistance tomber.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et la main sur sa culotte commença à la caresser. D'abord doucement, l'effleurant à peine, créant en elle une frustration diabolique qui l'obligea à plaquer plus fort la main de l'homme sur elle.

Amusé, Snape accentua ses caresses à travers le tissu, flattant le clitoris gonflé, lui ouvrant la voie à de nouvelles sensations et à de nouveaux plaisirs.

Hermione ne cessait de gémir, totalement soumise à son corps et à son plaisir. Elle accentuait la pression de la main du professeur en plaquant la sienne dessus.

— Vous êtes si humide, grogna Snape, et si chaude…

— Ne… Ne vous arrêtez pas, supplia-t-elle.

— Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit-il avant de faire tomber au sol la chemise blanche grâce à sa main libre.

La pâleur et la douceur de la peau de la jeune femme sous ses baisers attisèrent son désir. Il accéléra les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, lui arrachant frissons et cris.

— Ah… professeur… je… Je sens quelque chose… je

— Laissez-vous aller Miss Granger.

Et la jeune femme obéit. Elle laissa le champ libre au plaisir qui embrasait son sexe et le sentit gonfler et se contracter à mesure que la jouissance parcourait tout son corps. Ses pieds s'engourdirent, sa tête vacilla, sa vue se brouilla et l'homme dut la maintenir contre lui tandis qu'elle perdait l'équilibre et tressaillait.

Elle reprit sa respiration difficilement, la bouche entrouverte, transpirante et surprise.

— Je…

— Votre premier Miss Granger?

Elle hocha la tête. C'était une jeune étudiante qui voulait tout savoir sur tout. Elle pouvait rajouter cela à la liste des choses qu'elle connaissait désormais.

Pourtant malgré l'orgasme fulgurant qui venait de prendre possession de son corps, elle ne se sentait pas rassasiée. Elle voulait Snape en elle.

Sur ses fesses elle pouvait toujours sentir la bosse enhardie de désir.

— Professeur?

— Oui.

— Vous voulez que je vous fasse la même chose?

Severus Snape resta stupéfait. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de la jeune femme mais aurait juré que ses deux petites joues bien rondes devaient être aussi écarlates que deux tomates bien mûres.

— Je.. Oh oui… comme vous voulez, tenta-t-il de dire avec désinvolture.

La brunette se retourna vers lui les yeux remplis de désir, il avala sa salive et cacha son anxiété. Ses yeux plongés dans les belles billes noisette, il ne vit pas les deux petites mains s'approcher de son pantalon. Il ne réalisa leur présence qu'au moment où l'une d'elles vint frotter délicatement son érection à travers son pantalon. Au comble de la frustration, il tressaillit.

— Est-ce que je m'y prends bien? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

— Oh… euh… pour le moment oui Miss Granger.

Il était troublé, elle paraissait si inquiète de bien faire, comme dans ses études. Mais après tout, peut-être pouvait-il lui apprendre des choses?

— Accentuez la pression.

— Bien, dit-elle avant d'obtempérer.

Et elle fit bien. Snape s'appuya au mur à côté de lui. Il se sentait de plus en plus étroit. Son sexe grossissait à mesure que la jeune femme le caressait.

— Je… ah… Granger, je pense qu'il est temps de passer sous les vêtements.

— Bien, répondit-elle gênée, mais néanmoins obéissante.

Hermione, les mains tremblantes d'appréhension, défit les boutons du pantalon de son professeur et le fit tomber à terre. Elle observa la bosse conséquente sous le boxer noir et fut à la fois apeurée et excitée. En elle le désir de voir et de toucher le sexe de cet homme se faisait de plus en plus pressant et viscéral.

Elle le débarrassa de ce morceau de tissu qui l'entravait et laissa sortir l'érection glorieuse.

— Oh, s'exclama-t-elle agréablement surprise.

Le regard du professeur de potion se faisait suppliant sur la jeune femme. Elle posa un doigt timide sur le gland rougi avant de parcourir délicatement la verge. Sa douceur la surprit. Si chaude et si douce, elle avait envie de la toucher encore plus. Elle pressa sa main à la base du pénis et commença un lent mouvement de va et viens.

Cela ne lui parut pas sale comme elle aurait pu l'appréhender. Sentir le sexe battre dans sa main lui donnait une impression de pouvoir et de domination totale. Sans parler des grognements du professeur qui lui procuraient une grande satisfaction.

— Plus de pression miss Granger. Demanda l'homme haletant.

Hermione obéit. Il gémit de plus en plus fort.

— Vous… vous pourriez masser les testicules…, dit-il, honteux d'être ainsi soumis à son désir.

La main gauche d'Hermione vint alors masser les testicules gonflés avec sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite gardait le même rythme.

_Ah .. Ah, furent les seuls sons que Severus Snape prononça avant d'agripper les poignets de son étudiante.

— Oh je vous ai fait mal? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— Oh non, répondit il en souriant, mais la pièce ne nous laissera sortir que si nous copulons, si je viens maintenant… il faudra encore attendre.

— Ne pourrez-vous pas… reprendre les armes, si je puis dire, après?

— Vous me prenez pour un jeune homme de vingt ans miss Granger?

Hermione était curieuse, et libérée de toute inhibition par la pièce elle voulait aller plus loin, mais inexpérimentée elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

— Alors comment procédons-nous? Demanda-t-elle

— Ce n'est pas une potion miss Granger, il n'y a pas de règles. Le sexe, Miss Granger, se doit d'être instinctif. Laissez vous aller serait la seule recommandation que je pourrais vous donner.

Elle hocha la tête, tandis que l'homme se débarrassait du pantalon et du caleçon à ses pieds.

— Ôtez-moi donc ce soutien-gorge miss!

Hermione opina et passa ses mains derrière son dos afin de dégrafer le sous-vêtement. Elle le laissa tomber sur le sol, dans un froissement léger.

Severus Snape l'attrapa sauvagement par le bras et l'attira à lui avant de venir embrasser de nouveau sa nuque. Ses doigts passèrent sur la poitrine ronde et descendirent le long de sa jupe qu'il releva d'un geste sec.

Hermione sentit sa culotte choir à ses pieds. Avec un mouvement de jambe elle l'envoya rejoindre les vêtements de son professeur.

Cette fois la main de l'homme était directement sur son sexe, jouant avec la toison avant de s'immiscer entre ses lèvres humides.

— Ah… gémît-elle lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt s'enfoncer en elle.

La sensation d'intrusion n'était ni agréable ni désagréable, jusqu'à ce que le doigt expert du professeur vienne appuyer sur une zone plus que réceptive. Elle colla son corps au sien et encercla ses épaules de ses bras pour garder l'équilibre. Quand un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, elle s'empala encore plus sur eux. L'homme joua avec ses doigts comme des mouvements de ciseaux, afin de préparer le vagin inexpérimenté à sa venue.

— Mmm, vous me semblez prête miss Granger.

— Prenez-moi je vous en supplie!

L'homme sourit avant de mordre délicatement le sein en face de lui.

Il retira sa main et fit tourner l'étudiante sur elle même afin de l'appuyer sur le mur d'en face.

Rougissante, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

— Comme ça? Demanda-t-elle gênée.

— Ça sera moins douloureux pour vous, lui assura-t-il avant d'éloigner son bassin du mur. De sorte qu'elle se retrouva appuyée sur les avant-bras.

L'homme remonta la jupe sur son dos et observa les fesses rondes et fermes. Il passa ses mains dessus et les pressa avant d'écarter les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Il attrapa son membre gonflé de désir et le guida.

Hermione sentit le gland humide contre elle, et n'avait plus qu'une envie, qu'il s'enfonce en elle.

Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, Snape pénétra doucement l'antre de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, pour écouter sa respiration. Elle ressentit une légère douleur, mais qui fut vite muée par un désir plus violent. La pièce faisait bien les choses.

— Continuez, cria-t-elle.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il s'engouffra entièrement en elle, leur arrachant à tout deux un râle de plaisir.

Les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapides et puissants. Ils gémissaient tous deux sans complexe ni pudeur.

À chaque va et viens dans son sexe, Hermione ressentait un grand plaisir grandir en elle. Légèrement différent de celui qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait masturbée, peu de temps auparavant.

Des dents vinrent la mordre à l'épaule lorsque les mains de l'homme pressèrent plus fort ses hanches, accentuant la pénétration.

Elle se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement quand une nouvelle explosion eut lieu en elle. Le plaisir se fit tellement fulgurant qu'elle cru se faire pipi dessus. Si le professeur ne l'avait pas maintenu de ses bras, elle serait tombée.

L'homme jouit quelques instants plus tard, martelant avec animosité la jeune femme.

Il se dégagea doucement d'elle, essayant de rependre son souffle, Hermione se releva et rabaissa sa jupe.

Gênée, elle attrapa son soutien-gorge et l'enfila, avant de faire de même avec son chemisier.

Ils se tournèrent de concert lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte se déverrouiller.

— Je… je vais y aller…, s'écria Hermione en attrapant ses affaires.

Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle partit en courant de la pièce. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas croiser le regard de son professeur et elle ferait tout d'ici le lendemain pour trouver un moyen d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Même si au fond d'elle, elle était plutôt satisfaite de l'expérience.

Severus Snape renfila son boxer et son pantalon, après quoi il observa le slip en coton blanc que l'étudiante avait oublié. Devait-il le lui rapporter? Ou cela paraîtrait-il déplacé? Il décida de le prendre avec lui pour le jeter, ou le garder en souvenir, il y réfléchirait plus sérieusement une fois retourné dans ses appartements.

Il passa une main sur son visage, puis repensa à la toute première fois où il avait découvert l'existence de cette pièce, environ vingt ans auparavant, en compagnie de Lily Evans. Ils étaient eux aussi rentrés dans cette pièce pensant être perdus.

Il attrapa la petite statuette qu'il était venu chercher, dernier souvenir qu'il avait de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il sortit en faisant attention à bien refermer la porte. Il faudrait qu'un jour il se décide à parler de cette pièce à Albus. Si toutefois le vieux fou n'en était pas l'auteur.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que d'autres personnes se laisseront-elles avoir par cette pièce?

À bientôt.

Mély


	2. DM x HG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour,
> 
> Toujours dans la même veine que le premier OS, voici donc Hermione Granger qui se retrouve coincée avec Draco Malfoy. Évidemment, le premier OS n'a jamais eu lieu historiquement.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Draco Malfoy marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé vers les donjons. Severus Snape, son parrain, lui avait promis 100 points de plus pour Serpentard et il n'avait encore rien fait. Cela était complètement inadmissible. Les Serpentards se faisait dominer de 200 points par les Gryffondors et les résultats seraient annoncés deux jours plus tard. Ils avaient besoin de ces 100 points, il ne voulait pas laisser Potter ou l'un de ses acolytes l'emporter encore une fois.

Absorbé par ses propres pensées, le jeune héritier Malfoy rentra de plein fouet dans un autre être humain, tomba sur le côté et roula sur lui même jusqu'à atteindre, en position fœtale et les yeux plissés, une salle derrière lui.

-Est ce que ça va ? Entendit-il au dessus de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage constellé de taches de rousseur à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Tu ne sais donc pas où tu vas, saleté de sang-de-bourbe ? Tu ne regardes pas où tu marches ?

Draco se releva avec peine, fouettant de la main le bras de la Gryffondor qui tentait de l'aider, et entra dans la salle pour prendre appui sur un bureau derrière lui.

Hermione Granger, les poings fermement enfoncés sur ses hanches entra à sa suite dans la salle.

-Tu te moques de moi Malfoy ? J'étais en train de refaire mes lacets quand sa majesté à décider de me percuter ! Et pas la peine de me frapper le bras, j'essayais juste de t'aider moi !

Draco sourit narquoisement.

-Un Serpentard n'a pas besoin d'aide Granger. Un Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'aide et encore moins celle d'une née-moldue comme toi !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent aussi tôt cependant elle réussit à contenir ses émotions.

-Tu n'es qu'un pe...

CLAC

La Gryffondor se retourna et observa la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière elle.

-Tu vois Granger ? Même la porte veut que tu la fermes !

Les bras de la jeune femme s'agitèrent inutilement devant elle et elle finit par s'avouer vaincue et retourna vers la porte.

-Quelle éloquence Miss je sais tout !

Draco passa ses mains sur sa cape pour en ôter d'éventuelles poussières imaginaires. Hermione se retourna vers lui et s'avança en levant une main au dessus de sa tête. Dans un réflexe de survit, le Serpentard para l'attaque avec son bras mais le geste de la jeune femme s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Tu n'es qu'un froussard Malfoy ! Même pas capable d'assumer ce que tu dit !

Le dit froussard se redressa et poussa Hermione en arrière si bien que la jeune femme se cogna contre le mur. Elle tomba assise à terre et fut étourdie un instant. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une salle de classe vide qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Malfoy à peine à un mètre d'elle le visage rouge de colère et elle, assise contre le mur, les jambes écartées et sa jupe qui remontait à présent sur sa taille et qui ne cachait plus que le haut de ses cuisses. Elle rougie de honte et rabaissa sa jupe en se retenant de pleurer.

Le jeune homme la regarda effaré, il n'avait encore jamais fait preuve de violence physique envers une femme, même une moldue. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses fines jambes et fut déçu de la voir remettre sa jupe en place.

-Je...pard...euh...je...ça va ? Bégaya le Serpentard.

-Ah parce que ça t'intéresse, répondit Hermione en passant le dos de sa main sur ses yeux pour effacer ses larmes.

Draco se redressa rapidement.

-Non. Effectivement ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je serais vraiment très embêté de me prendre une retenue à même pas une semaine de notre sortie définitive de Poudlard pour t'avoir blessée.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était vraiment sincère. Il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux, comme une véritable marqué d'intérêt. Peut-être avait elle rêvé.

A cet instant précis, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il n'était pas très grand, cependant les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch lui avaient forgé une bonne musculature que l'on devinait aisément sous ses vêtements. Ses cheveux, plaqués en arrière, semblaient doux au toucher et sa peau laiteuse donnait envie d'être goûtée

Hermione secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Mais à quoi donc était-elle en train de penser ?

Draco regarda le visage de la jeune femme en face de lui changer de couleur et passer au rouge cramoisi et tout d'un coup se mettre à gigoter dans tous les sens. Décidément, cette sang-de-bourbe avait un grain. Pour autant, elle n'en était pas moins mignonne. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un canon, mais elle avait tout pour plaire. De fines jambes, une taille marquée, des seins ronds et fermes, un visage rond et deux grands yeux noisettes où on pouvait se perdre facilement.

Était-il réellement en train de trouver la sang-de-bourbe attirante ? Est-ce que sa chute ne lui aurait pas fait tourner la tête ?

Draco passa une main sur son front et soupira.

-Je me sens bizarre, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui.

-Peut-être as-tu un élan d'empathie. Ça arrive parfois. Effectivement si c'est la première fois pour toi ça doit te faire bizarre.

Malfoy sourit.

-Ta répartie s'améliore Granger.

-Merci professeur !

A ce simple mot, un frisson parcouru le dos de Draco. Ce n'était qu'une boutade sarcastique, il le savait et pourtant cela lui faisait de l'effet. Il adorerait lui donner un cours et qu'elle l'appelle professeur encore une fois.

Avec un élan de sympathie, il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Hermione le fixa choquée.

-Je fait preuve d'empathie Granger, profites-en !

Hermione hocha la tête et lui donna la main. Au contact de sa peau, un violent frisson la parcourut des pieds à la tête. Malfoy sembla ressentir quelque chose aussi, puisque ses yeux se plissèrent l'espace d'une seconde.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et lâcha la main du Serpentard.

-Électricité statique, annonça-t-elle.

Draco haussa un sourcil et passa un doit sous le col de sa chemise. Il lui semblait que la température de cette pièce venait juste de monter de plusieurs degrés. Ou bien était-il malade ? Frissons et température élevée rimaient avec grippe. Il fallait qu'il aille à l'infirmerie en urgence. Ou bien pouvait-il rester un petit peu dans cette pièce. Pourquoi ? Avait-il besoin d'une raison ? Un Malfoy fait ce qu'il lui plaît quand il en a envie !

-Tu as l'air bizarre Draco.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la repousser sur ce mur et plaquer son corps contre le sien. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

-Est-ce que tu m'as empoisonné Granger ? Et depuis quand m'appelles-tu Draco ? Tu as cru que nous étions de la même classe ?

Malgré l'envie tentatrice de le gifler Hermione ne bougea pas.

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose Malfoy ! Je ne me sens pas bien non plus. Peut-être devrions nous aller à l'infirmerie ?

-J'y ai pensé en premier.

-Ce n'est pas un concours !

-La vie est un concours Granger ! Tu le sais mieux que quiconque ! Et oui allons à l'infirmerie...Mais pas ensemble ! Tu iras après moi !

-Ne sois pas stupide. Si nous avons les mêmes symptômes nous devons y aller ensemble, c'est peut-être contagieux.

-Qui te dis que nous avons les mêmes symptômes ?

Hermione croisa les bras sur son torse, faisant ressortir sa généreuse poitrine et fixa le Serpentard.

-Tu as chaud et tu es parcouru de frisson. Tu n'arrêtes pas de tirer sur ton col de chemise et de trembler !

Draco s'avoua vaincu.

-Tu as gagné. Nous avons les mêmes symptômes. Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas m'examiner ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et son souffle se coupa.

-Tu aimerais que je t'examine ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Draco déglutit difficilement. Cette sale Gryffondor commençait à lui faire de l'effet. Il devait être bien en manque ou curieux, à voir.

-Bien que tu rêverais de poser tes petites mains sur mon corps Granger, je ne suis pas sûr que tu saurais me soigner, laisse donc ça aux professionnels !

-Frissons et fièvre sont deux symptômes de la grippe, à part une bonne nuit de repos et un bon bol de soupe il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Je te ferais remarquer que je vais en école de médicomagie à la sortie de Poudlard.

-Et bien soit ! Examine-moi !

Oh oui, il mourrait d'envie qu'elle le touche !

Hermione secoua la tête en reculant. Oui, elle avait envie de le toucher, de tâter ses muscles et de prendre son pouls à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

-J'ai mieux à faire.

Elle se retourna et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Elle se retourna vers Malfoy, étonnée.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête et rit.

-Tu ne sais même pas ouvrir une porte. Comment voudrais-tu me soigner ?

Il s'avança vers elle, la repoussa délicatement d'un geste du bras, qui les fit tous les deux frissonner et tenta d'ouvrir la fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. En vain.

-Tu vois ? Exulta la jeune femme.

-Pas la peine de t'enjouer comme ça Granger, nous sommes enfermés.

Ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Serpentard contre sa nuque tandis que Draco respirait l'odeur du shampoing de la jeune femme.

-Par Merlin, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien ! Soupira le blond.

-Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Demande Hermione

-Qu'est ce que tu pourrais bien faire ?

-Et bien, dit elle avant de déglutir, je pourrais...non...rien...tu ne mérites pas mon aide. Et en plus, je ne me sens pas très bien moi-même.

Draco posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état que lui. Sa respiration saccadée faisait rebondir ses seins de manières bien trop défit sa cape et la laissa tomber à terre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Malfoy ? S'écria la jeune femme en s'éloignant de lui.

-J'ai chaud, j'enlève juste ma t'excites pas comme ça !

-Je...oui...bon.

Hermione alla s'asseoir devant un bureau et laissa sa tête tomber entre ses bras.

-Tu pleures ? Lui demanda le vert et argent.

Elle releva la tête surprise.

-Non. Et quand bien même, qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ?

Vexé, le Serpentard lui tourna le dos de manière théâtrale avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté du sien.

-Pour quelqu'un qui me reprochait mon manque d'empathie, tu n'es pas très reconnaissante.

-Oh, par pitié Malfoy, ne joue pas au jeu de la pauvre victime.

-Humprf...

-Tu te sens toujours mal ? Demanda-t-elle la voix hésitante.

Draco acquiesça de la tête. Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui à petits pas. Elle posa une main sur son front délicatement.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Granger ?!

-Je regarde si tu as de la fièvre. Si c'est le cas j'ai quelques potions dans mon sac.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

-Chut !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être silencieux pendant que tu prends ma température.

Sa main posée sur le front de Malfoy, Hermione pouvait sentir la douceur de sa peau. Sans comprendre pourquoi, sa main passa dans les cheveux du Serpentard. Ils étaient si soyeux.

Loin de s'indigner de cette caresse, Draco pencha sa tête pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Hermione retira sa main.

-Tu...tu n'as pas de fièvre. Est-ce...est-ce que tu as des palpitations ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est quoi la norme ?

-Oh Malfoy !

Hermione posa deux doigts sur le cou du jeune homme pour prendre son pouls.

-Finalement tu es bien en train de m'examiner.

-Chut, là j'ai vraiment besoin que tu te taises !

Draco ne dit plus un mot. La sensation des doigt de Granger dans son cou était décuplée par il ne savait quel maléfice et c'était divin. Entre ses jambes il sentit son membre durcir peu à peu. Comment une simple prise de pouls pouvait lui faire un effet pareil ?

Hermione bougea.

-Je n'arrive pas bien à prendre ton pouls d'ici. Je vais me mettre de l'autre côté.

Sans bouger ses doigt, elle entreprit de passer devant Draco mais à peine eut-elle commencer que le bras du Serpentard l'attira à lui afin qu'elle lui face face.

-Comme ça tu y arriveras mieux, expliqua-t-il la voix comme enroué.

Hermione n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Draco était toujours assis sur le bureau et il se redressa pour lui donner une meilleure prise sur son cou. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et sa bouche de fit sèche. Quoi que Draco ait attrapé, elle l'avait aussi c'était certain.

Il passa une main dans son dos et la plaqua presque contre lui.

-Tu vas avoir besoin d'être près pour y arriver.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Hermione gémit en sentant la main de Draco descendre lentement le long de son dos.

-Effectivement ton pouls est élevé...mmm...Malfoy ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?

Draco la regarda. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa bouche entrouverte appelait aux baisers.

Dans son pantalon à lui, son érection, à présent glorieuse, le faisait souffrir.

-Je ne sais pas Granger. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit malade en fin de compte.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Non, ils n'étaient pas malades. Si ils l'étaient, la main de Malfoy sur le haut de ses fesses la ferait souffrir...et non gémir. Une sensation de chaleur grandissait de plus en plus dans son bas ventre.

Complètement hésitante et mue par un désir soudain qu'elle ne parvint pas à contrôler, Hermione remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres sur le cou de Malfoy lui arrachant un gémissement.

-Rahh Granger !

N'hésitant plus, Draco fit descendre sa main sur les fesses de la jeune femme et souleva sa jupe pour passer dessous. Il caressa du bout des doigt la fine culotte en coton.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, dit Hermione entre deux baisers dans le cou de son ennemi.

-On nous a ensorcelé Granger.

-Mais qui...oh...ah...Malfoy non !

La main de Draco passait maintenant le long de la raie des fesses de la jeune femme descendant jusqu'à son intimité. Il sourit en sentant le tissus de plus en plus humide à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son but.

-Tant qu'à être ensorcelé, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber Granger. Je suis le meilleur coup de tout Poudlard. Profites-en !

-Tu ne serais pas en train d'exagérer ?

-Chut, dit Draco en attrapant Hermione par les hanches.

Il la rapprocha violemment de lui jusqu'à cogner son érection contre son ventre.

-Malfoy tu...

-Oui je bandes. Tu me fais bander Granger ! Et tu vas t'occuper de moi !

-Que ...que...

Elle aurait du être choquée, outragée, apeurée mais au lieu de cela, elle n'avait qu'une envie, sentir le pénis de Malfoy battre dans sa main.

-Je n'ai jamais..., avoua-t-elle hésitante.

Draco sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur ou sarcastique mais un sourire bienveillant.

-Je vais te montrer, n'aie pas peur.

Hermione hocha la tête et frotta son ventre contre l'érection du jeune homme lui arrachant un gémissement.

Draco attrapa la tête d'Hermione et l'embrassa violemment. Elle resta stupéfaite l'espace de quelques secondes mais bien vite se mit à répondre au baiser en gémissant. Les lèvres de Malfoy étaient si douces et si avides. Elle répondit au baiser et laissa la langue de l'autre s'immiscer dans sa sensation était si divine que des frissons la parcouraient de part en part, comme si chaque contact avec Malfoy démultipliait ses sensations. Elle sentait son sexe devenir de plus en plus humide et ses joues étaient brûlantes.

Ils se dévoraient littéralement l'un l'autre, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Draco défit l'attache de la jupe d'Hermione et le vêtement encombrant tomba à terre.

Hermione, plus du tout hésitante, sans stopper ce baiser ouvrit la braguette du pantalon du Serpentard et l'intima à relever ses fesses pour le faire glisser.

-Tu n'arrêteras jamais de me surprendre Granger.

-En bien j'espère, répondit la jeune femme tout en posant une main sur le caleçon tendu de Draco.

-Oh oui ! Et j'aimerais être de plus en plus surpris.

Hermione palpait le pénis de Draco à travers le tissus et observait les réactions de ses caresses sur le visage du Serpentard. Ses joues étaient plus rouges et ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle l'embrassa et il répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Il l'accentua en pressant la tête de la jeune femme avec sa main libre. Il la voulait tout entière. Son autre main caressait toujours les fesses fermes mais il en voulait plus. Il passa sous le tissus encombrant et vint caresser le sexe brûlant d'Hermione.

-Tu aimes ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent et elle hocha la tête. C'était la première fois qu'un homme la caressait et elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que cela lui donnerait autant de plaisir. Comment une simple caresse, surtout de la part de Malfoy, pouvait-elle la rendre aussi folle ?

-Je veux t'entendre le dire !

-Oui Malfoy j'aime ça. N'arrête pas !

-A vos ordres princesse !

Draco écarta les lèvres humides avec deux de ses doigts et vint titiller le clitoris gonflé.

-Ah Mal...Dra...tu...je...

-Chut...laisse toi aller Granger ! Et ne m'oublie pas s'il-te-plaît.

La jeune femme repris ses esprits, hocha la tête et repris ses caresses sur le sexe du Serpentard.

Draco gémit et se tortilla.

-Mmmm, enlève mon caleçon Granger !

-S'il...

-S'il quoi ?

-Demande moi gentiment, ordonna la jeune femme en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Draco.

-S'il-te-plaît Granger !

-Voilà !

Hermione l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et fit glisser le caleçon du jeune homme le long de ses jambes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'érection devant elle durant quelques secondes. C'était si imposant... si attirant.

Draco attrapa sa main et la porta à sa bouche.

-Je vais te montrer, dit-il avec un regard lubrique avant de lécher la main de la jeune femme, l'enduisant ainsi de salive.

Une fois qu'il jugea cette main assez humide il l'emmena vers son membre gonflé de désir et l'y posa. A ce contact il crut qu'il allait jouir mais il se retint. Il avait une certaine réputation à tenir tout de même.

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire maintenant Granger ?

Hermione hocha la tête et referma sa main autour de la base du pénis de Malfoy. Elle le vit frémir et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient.

-Serre un peu plus fort Granger...s'il-te-plaît.

Hermione sourit, obéit et ne put s'empêcher de venir l'embrasser.

Draco répondit au baiser et passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Merlin qu'ils étaient doux, il avait toujours cru qu'ils étaient rêches et emmêlés.

Sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, un elfe de maison apparut dans un coin sombre de la salle de classe et choqué ne put faire un geste.

Devant lui deux élèves étaient en train de se masturber l'un l'autre en gémissant. L'atmosphère sexuelle atteignait un paroxysme qu'il n'avait jamais pu constater. Mais où diable était-il bien tombé ? Devait-il faire un rapport ? A quoi bon ? Ces deux là trouverait forcément un autre endroit pour s'adonner à leurs caresses.

Il était prêt à partir quand il entendit :

-Prend la dans ta bouche Granger.

Il se retourna, convaincu d'avoir mal entendu mais le regard du blondinet confirmait ces paroles.

L'elfe de maison secoua la tête, posa ses mains sur ses yeux et transplana.

-Quoi...euh...tu n'as rien entendu ?

Draco tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit qu'il avait lui aussi entendu.

-Il n'y a rien Granger. Maintenant voudrais-tu...s'il-te-plaît...

Hermione était quelque peu choquée par la demande peu conventionnelle du Serpentard. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un pénis en érection, qu'elle le touchait, qu'elle se faisait toucher...c'était un peu trop pour elle en une fois.

-Écoute Granger, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette pièce nous rend complètement fou de désir et nos sensations en sont démultipliées. J'aimerai vraiment profiter de cette opportunité. Évidemment je te rendrais la pareille.

-Je...je ne sais pas ...si je...saurais.

Draco hocha la tête et caressa avec tendresse la joue de la jeune femme.

-D'accord. Laisse moi te montrer.

D'un petit bond, il se redressa, envoya valser son pantalon et son caleçon et attrapa Hermione par la taille avant de la faire asseoir là où il se tenait un instant plus tôt.

-Mais...

-Chut Granger...est ce que tu es obligée de toujours tout commenter ?

-Je...

Draco posa ses mains sur ses hanches en signe d'autorité et Hermione hocha la tête en silence. Il attrapa la culotte en coton et la fit glisser le long des jambes de la jeune femme qui leva le bassin obéissante.

-Ça sera plus facile si tu t'allonges, dit Draco.

Hermione acquiesça une fois de plus en silence et obtempéra. Elle était surprise du ton gentil qu'il prenait avec elle, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse. A présent elle ne voyait plus Draco, seulement le plafond de cette salle étrange dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Elle se forçait mentalement à penser à autre chose qu'à Malfoy installé entre ses cuisses lorsqu'elle sentit une chose humide embrasser son clitoris.

Elle se releva sur les avant-bras et vit Malfoy la tête entre ses cuisses, lécher son intimité comme s'il s'agissait d'une gourmandise. La vue était merveilleuse et le plaisir exquis tant et si bien qu'elle ne put retenir un cri.

-Ne retiens pas tes cris pour moi Granger, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça m'excite, murmura Draco entre deux coups de langues.

Hermione retomba allongée sur le bureau et écarta inconsciemment plus ses jambes. La langue et les lèvres de Malfoy la rendait folle. Elle sentait son sexe devenir de plus en plus chaud et ses jambes s'engourdissaient de plus en plus à mesure que le Serpentard lécher, sucer, embrasser son clitoris gonflé.

Ses gémissements se muèrent en cri et sa respiration était de plus en plus chaotique. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au rebord du bureau et ses ongles y laissèrent des marques.

-Malfoy...je...il y a...

-Laisse toi aller !

Et elle obtempéra, les mouvements de bouche du jeune homme se firent plus violents et plus rapides, si bien qu'une sensation étrange, et divine, grandit dans son clitoris si fort qu'elle explosa. Ses hanches se soulevèrent,sans que cela n'arrêta pas Draco, et tout son corps fut électrisé jusqu'à sa vision qui se brouilla l'espace de quelques secondes.

Draco se releva et s'essuya la bouche d'un geste discret de la main. Il se pencha au dessus de la jeune femme haletante. Elle avait bon goût c'était indéniable, et l'entendre crier et prendre autant de plaisir avait décuplé sa propre envie. Lové entre ses cuisses, il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre violemment et relâcher toute la pression accumulée dans son pénis.

-Ça va Granger ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Draco.

-C'était...tellement...

-Ton premier orgasme ?

Elle hocha la tête et Draco sourit, fier de lui. Hermione se releva et baissa les yeux sur l'érection de Draco. Cela avait été si bon pour elle, elle devait lui rendre la pareille.

Elle se releva, pas du tout intimidé par le fait qu'elle ne portait plus que sa chemise et sa cravate. Elle fit reculer Draco jusqu'au bureau derrière lui. Il posa ses mains sur celui-ci pour prendre appui.

-Embrasse moi d'abord Granger, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione s'exécuta. Pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, la seule chose qui lui importait à présent, c'était de satisfaire ce fichu Serpentard.

Sur ses lèvres elle sentit un goût différent que plus tôt, son goût. Cela créa un nouveau trouble en elle.

-Bien, dit Draco en se détachant du baiser. Met toi à genoux maintenant.

Hermione fit ce qu'il lui disait en rougissant. Si ses amis la voyait en ce moment ! Mais elle n'avait pas honte, pas maintenant, plus tard très certainement.

Elle lécha sa main et la posa sur le pénis de Draco, puis doucement, le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il était si gros, elle ne pourrait pas le faire rentrer entièrement dans sa bouche !

Elle embrassa le gland rougie et humide de désir du bout des lèvres et cela suffit à faire gémir Draco. Satisfaite, elle recommença et le suçota.

Une main vint se poser dans ses cheveux mais ne la força à rien, elle se voulait rassurante. Cela lui donna assez de confiance pour prendre le membre dans sa bouche. Elle recula ses dents, resserra ses lèvres et le fit lisser autant qu'elle put.

-Oh par Merlin Granger !gémit Draco en se retenant de sa main libre au bureau.

Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune Hermione Granger qui le suçait activement et du se retenir de ne pas jouir immédiatement. Pour une novice elle se débrouillait fort bien. Rien d'étonnant venant de cette Miss-je-sais-tout.

Hermione ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable finalement, le pénis de Malfoy était doux et chaud contre sa langue. La sensation dans sa gorge n'était pas des plus agréables mais les réactions de Draco à ses caresses n'avaient pas de prix en cet instant.

-Stop...Granger...arrête.

Surprise, Hermione se recula les joues rouges.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

Draco sourit et passa une main sur son visage.

-Oh non...mais je ne voulais pas venir dans ta bouche.

Il se mit à genoux en face d'elle, attrapa sa cravate rouge et or et entreprit de la défaire.

-Je veux te voir entièrement nue, s'expliqua-t-il.

Hermione sourit.

-Moi aussi je veux te voir entièrement nu, dit-elle avait de défaire les boutons de la chemise du Serpentard.

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs deux chemises tombaient dans un froissement sur le sol. Hermione défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge et le laissa glisser le long de ses bras.

Draco déglutit bruyamment, Granger était magnifique, nue. Il sentit le regard de la jeune femme se poser sur son avant-bras et dans un réflexe, essaya de cacher la marque derrière son dos.

Hermione attrapa le bras du Serpentard et observa la marque noire.

-Je m'en moque en ce moment, avoua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Draco la fit s'allonger sur le dos. Le sol en pierre était gelé, mais ils s'en moquaient. Seul comptait le désir qu'ils avaient de l'autre. Il écarta doucement ses cuisses et vint insérer un doigt en soupira d'aise. Il en inséra un deuxième et sentit les chairs de la jeune femme se refermer autour de lui. Il les écarta légèrement pour la préparer.

-Détend-toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de reprendre leur baiser.

Hermione tentait de se concentrer sur la bouche de Malfoy plutôt que sur ses doigt qui l'étiraient quand elle sentit une autre main venir flatter son clitoris. La douleur commença à s'estomper et elle gémit dans leur baiser.

Draco embrassa le sein devant lui et vint taquiner le téton dressé, arrachant un petit cri à sa propriétaire.

-Je suis prête...vient...

Draco reprit ses doigt et approcha son bassin de celui de la jeune femme, d'une main il pris appui et de l'autre il guida son membre gonflé jusqu'au sexe d'Hermione. Il s'enfonça en elle délicatement et observa son visage.

-Ça va te faire mal puis ça passera promis.

Hermione hocha la tête et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre aussi doux avec elle ?

D'un ferme coup de bassin il entra complètement en elle. Hermione cria. Il ressortit entièrement avant de la pénétrer fermement.

-Tu me fais mal Malfoy .

-Tais toi et attend !

Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à l'entendre gémir. Il ne devait pas se montrer tendre avec elle. Ils étaient peut-être ensorcelés mais il ne devait pas s'affaiblir.

-Encore Malfoy ! Gémit-elle.

-Tu vois ? Répliqua Draco fier de lui.

Draco se mit à genoux,attrapa les jambes de la jeune femme et souleva son bassin avant d'entamer de nouveaux coups de reins qui le firent frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Hermione gémissait, les premières pénétrations la firent souffrir, Malfoy ayant complètement oublié de se contenir mais à présent, elle sentait un plaisir différent l'envahir. Elle se releva en s'aidant d'un bras et vint passer l'autre autour des épaules du Serpentard. D'un coup de bassin il l'aida à venir se placer sur lui et elle commença à prendre enfin les commandes.

Surpris mais ravi, Draco la laissa faire et profita su spectacle de sa poitrine qui se balançait en face de lui. Sacré Granger !

Bien vite Hermione se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol tandis que Draco soulevait ses fesses pour la prendre à nouveau.

-J'aurais du me douter que tu voudrais tout contrôler, ironisa-t-elle.

-Tu croyais pouvoir me dompter ? lui demanda Draco d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

-J'aurais essayé.

-Par Merlin, Granger, tu es si chaude et si étroite.

Hermione contracta volontairement ses chairs autour de Draco et elle le sentit s'effondrer sur elle.

-Re...recommence, la supplia-t-il.

Elle recommença et il se sentit venir.

-Granger je vais...je vais jouir...

A cette seule idée, le plaisir d'Hermione se décupla et elle sentit une nouvelle jouissance naître dans son sexe et la traverser violemment. Tout son corps ne fut que plaisir et durant quelques secondes, sa vision fut troublée.

Draco vit le corps de son amante se tendre et à cette seule vue, il jouit en elle dans un dernier coup de bassin. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent violemment dans les hanches de la jeune femme et il ne put réprimer un râle de plaisir.

Après quelques secondes, qui leur parurent une éternité, ils reprirent leurs esprits, se rappelant où ils étaient, avec qui et comment.

Draco se dégagea avec douceur d'Hermione et attrapa son caleçon. Hermione s'assit et attrapa sa chemise et sa culotte que Draco lui tendait à présent. Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, les joues rouges, et les enfila rapidement.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Au bout qu'une dizaine de seconde, Hermione rompit le contact et fit remarquer que la porte était de nouveau ouverte.

-Je crois que nous n'en avons pas fini d'en apprendre sur cette école, dit le Serpentard.

-Oui, affirma Hermione en rougissant.

Draco sourit et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. C'était un baiser chaste, sans intention cachée, juste un baiser pour se dire adieu.

-C'était un plaisir Granger, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en s'éloignant d'elle.

Hermione resserra ses bras sur sa poitrine gênée. Ses joues la brûlaient tellement qu'elle était sûre qu'on pourrait les voir en pleine nuit. A présent que l'influence de la pièce avait disparue elle se sentait honteuse...honteuse d'être aussi bien. Si ses amis l'apprenaient !

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Draco Malfoy l'interpella une dernière fois.

-Tu sais, dit-il le rouge aux joues lui aussi, le mot-de-passe de ma chambre est « Draconis », si tu veux remettre ça avant la fin des cours.

-Je...mais...tu ne...enfin !

-Je ne te demande pas en mariage Granger ! Penses-y. C'était...très agréable. Allez ! Salut !

Hermione vit disparaître son premier amant au coin du couloir. Elle soupira et sourit.

Soudain elle sentit un liquide chaud lui couler le long de la cuisse.

Au loin les voix de ses deux meilleurs amis l'appelaient. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et courut rejoindre la salle-de-bain des préfets.

**FIN**

* * *

_Une autre idée de pairing ? Je pensais à :_

_Ron x Hermione_

_Hermione x Lupin_

_Harry x Draco_

_Ron x Blaise_

_Harry xRon_

_Qu'en dites-vous ? Je suis ouverte aux suggestions. :)  
_

_Mély_


End file.
